Waygetter's Factory
Waygetters Factory was one of the 4 maps from Tattletail RP. Upon joining the map, you will spawn into the main lobby section, with a desk in the middle. The desk had a computer, a small christmas tree, a wire phone, a plant, a pile of papers and a bowl of candy canes, and the candy cane bowl was a key spawn. It also had a sign that says "WAYGETTER ELECTRONICS". If you hover your mouse over the papers, you can start to read a small diary of a person working at Waygetters factory, and there is also other papers scattered across the whole map. To the right side of the spawn pad, there is the bathrooms area, which had the male and female bathrooms, and on the left room of the bathroom, there is a vent and a possible key spawn. As well as the bathrooms, there is also a seat and some vending machines (that doesn't work unfortunately). To the left side of the spawn pad, there is the 'camera' room that was shown in the "tattletail" game after you check some of the VS tapes. To the right side of that room, there is a door that leads to the infamous area where you see each of the green screen room of the trailer of tattletail. Ahead of the spawn pad will be double doors and if you go through the doors, it will lead you to a long hallway. If you look to the right side, you will see a sign of "0 DAYS WITHOUT AN ACCIDENT" all written in blood. You will also see a window and a door. Look through the window and you will see some disabled mamas, and an El papa. Go through the door and it will show you the room in full detail. there is another door with a room inside but the area is blocked. There is also large crates on the right side of the wall as well as a door that leads to the delivery room. The delivery room consists of a forklift truck, and a certain egg spawns here. There is also a door from the left side of the entrance to the delivery room which leads downstairs to the storage room. If you go downstairs, there is a hallway with broken lights and broken shelves, as well as an eerie ventilation fan noise. If you also proceed further, there is a toybox that has the following: * Boppers * Game Cartridge * Tricycle * Toaster * Foam sword * Murder knife Proceed much further and there will be a room which is the janitor's room. Inside will be EXOTIC BUTTERS and some other janitory equipment, along with that easter egg, there is also a key spawn here and also a small hole that only a toy morph can fit through. The small mouse hole leads to a secret easter egg room. Along with the right wall of the long hallway, there is also a door that is camouflaged with the wall, but is noticeable due to the lack of brick decors and a door outline. You will, however, need a certain key to get in. If you manage to get in, there is also a long hallway leading to a small room and another door. Opening the door will lead you to 3 dead waygetter workers and another paper diary. Reading it will show the writer to be scared and saying something that links to Nightmare Mama. The small room has black writings all over it and looking towards the right side of you, will be a partially opened door and a statue of nightmare mama looking through. Look to the left side of the doors in the hallway and you will see 3 posters and you will come across the 04 PROTOTYPE room. The door however, is locked and again, will need a key to get in. If you also manage to get in, there will be a lot of information about nightmare mama and how waygetters is planning to kill children and haunt them with nightmare mama. The left side of the door shows a chalkboard and some tables, also some nightmare mama parts. The chalkboard shows that waygetters has planned to create nightmare mama to become pretty much a nightmare. It shows plans of hydraulic press power when the mama shuts it's mouth as well as teeth that is connected from the inner middle of the head and the neck. One of the tables will show a paper, and further reading it will show that it is from one of the writer's diaries. The diary will show about how the factory will manufacture nightmare mama and are also creating a satanic ritual. Right side of the doors will show a satanic ritual. Click on it and you will get teleported to a hellish room. The floors are lava and will kill you upon touch, and with the lava, there is also a small parkour course. Make it through the course and then you will be greeted to a metallic skull. Clicking on the skull will grant you the "DEMONIC SKULL" tattletail. However, GMD is quite smart and clicking on the skull without the 04 PROTOTYPE key will not grant you the tattletail. To get back, simply jump into the lava and die, or go back through the portal back to the factory. Alongside the left wall will be a door and a window. going through the door will lead you to a conveyer belt room with a chute that spawns in random tattletail feet, body and boxes. This room is also famous due to the fact that it is the ONLY Chromegreen egg spawn, and so everyone just crowds around the conveyor and just waits. Going through the double doors ahead of the hallway will lead you to a bigger room. left side of the room will show the same conveyor belt as well as some large crates that you can jump on. There is also a ladder that you can use to climb ontop of the conveyor belt. Going over the belt will lead you to double doors, and inside the room will show you some fan art. The corner of the room (not the fan art room) will show a bendy poster, also another easter egg, and can actually lead you to a room. The room is one of the typical BADIM hallways and will show a lot of posters and ink dripping down. Going straight then to the right side will lead you to a shelf filled with Bacon soup and bendy plushies. Going through the posters next to the shelf will lead you to a dark room with a secret inside. Going back outside of the room, turing right side of the big room (conveyer belt room) will lead you to more broken shelves, crates and boxes. Ahead of you is a table where you can pickup a tattletail foot and some scissors. Going where the conveyor belt is headed, the room where the end of the conveyor belt is just the belt leading to a trash chute, and whenever an item touches the trash chute (made of lava btw) will make the lava sizzle sound from Minecraft. Right side of the conveyor belt will show you another one of the diaries that the writer has scattered around before his death. Also, touching the chute will kill you. There is so many easter eggs and secrets in Waygetters Factory that i will just list some of the best secrets in the map: * There is a room where a pink mama is located. It is called "princess" just by looking at the posters that waygetters has made. It cannot move, but it just stares at you and whenever you move, it looks at you. It has a fixed glare right onto you. It will also look at someone else if they are in the same room as you are. * Turing on night vision will show secret messages that are shown in red. One great example of this is that whenever you turn on night vision and look at a tattletail poster, it will show nightmare mama or darktail than the happy tattletail poster that it is meant to show. It also works with "Princess" as looking at the poster of her will make Princess look even scarier. * There is also a security room that is located in the vents. It is really hard to find as the vents itself is a maze and a part of the vent can kill you - drop down and die by spinning blades. Not only the fact that it is hard to find and it being a maze, the vents can lead you to different areas. Anyways, the security room itself will hold a music box, a camera that you can actually look into and watch people in different rooms, and a pet blob in a cage. There is also other decorative items like more posters. Category:Secrets Category:Chromegreen Category:Maps Category:Waygetter's Factory Category:Flashlights Category:Tattletail Codes